CoA Sliver Fire Wolf
by TobiGB
Summary: This is the story of CoA member Sliver Fire Wolf and how she joined the group.


A/N: This is for silverfirewolf who has entrusted me to write this for her I hope I'm able to do it justice, oh and I'm going to write some of these chapters in first person point of view.

Disclaimer: I do not own Emmy/Silver-chan/Sil-chan nor her friends and Family they belong to silverfirewolf. Also All CoA members belong to their respective creators.

Hi there, I bet you people are wondering what I'm doing here in the library holding an old leather book in my hands. Well for starters my name is Emmy and I hope you guys are comfortable because I am about to tell you guys how my life was changed forever, now let's begin shall we?

_(Flashback: This morning)_

_(Beep)_

_(Beep)_

_(Beep)_

_(Beep)_

"Shut up you stupid clock!" I groaned as I slammed my fist down on my stupid alarm clock and went back to sleep.

"Emmy time to get up!" My mom sung from my doorway; my mom and I are on good terms, but there are times we have our disagreements though but what mother and daughter don't?

"Mom I don't want to go to school today, I think I might be coming down with something" I moaned as I added a fake cough for extra touch.

"Nice try, but you are going to school today and that is final." She stated as she stared my gaze down with her own motherly gaze.

Our stare down lasted for a full two minutes, but in the end like always my mom won it again. One day I will figure out the secret to that gaze and when I do they better look out.

"Ok you win I'll get up, this time though." I said as I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom so I can get ready for school.

"That's my girl!" My mom said with a bright sunny smile on her face as she headed down stairs.

Once I got dressed for school and made my way down stares I saw my dad and my sisters Jitsuko and Hana; out all three of us I'm the oldest just thought I'd let you guys know that. I do have two other sisters though, but I think I'll save that for another time sorry guys.

"Well it looks like sleeping beauty is finally up and is joining us for breakfast." Jitsuko said with heavy sarcasm laced into her voice.

"It's still early in the morning Jitsuko and already you can't shut up." I grumbled as I got myself a piece of toast.

That's Jitsuko she's 14 and very talkative, I mean there are times when she just can't shut up and just keeps on talking your ears to death. Over the years though I mostly learned to tune her out, but there are fifty percent chances when that doesn't even work with her.

"Well maybe if you spent less time talking to your boyfriend so late at night and started going to bed on time; we wouldn't be having this conversation every morning now would we?" My dad stated as he took another sip of his morning coffee.

That's my dad we constantly fight over just about anything from the spelling of my name to my issues, I mean he actually thought I have ADHD like he did and wanted to put me on medication, but guess what I don't have ADHD. I have anxiety problems but sadly he doesn't want to admit he was wrong, so I figured what's the point of even trying to argue with him about it anyway.

"Can we please have one breakfast without it breaking into an argument?" Mom sighed as she took a seat at the table.

"Emmy will you play with me when you get home from school?" Hana asked me with a bright smile on her little face.

That's Hana she's my six year old sister and she always wants me to play with her, I don't mind though most of time it's fun playing with her it makes me feel like a kid again.

"Sure thing Hana" I said as I finished up my Orange juice and headed out the door to for the Hell on Earth otherwise known as school.

Well I'm not going bore you guys with the details of school since I know we've ALL been through the same thing or at least different variations of it.

Well right now I was in my last class of the day acting class which along with French and tragic reading are my favorites; I mean I may not be good at them, but at least they're not boring though.

Once the bell had rung I went to hang out with my friends who are all boys by the way, among them were my boyfriend Mase; we all went over to the mall the chill for a while you know before we headed home.

When I got home I saw my dad setting in the living watching TV, I was about to walk pass him hoping he wouldn't notice me; but sadly luck had other plans for me.

"Emmy Your English teacher called today." He said not taking his eyes off of the TV.

"Oh you don't say?" I said hoping it would lighten the mood for what was to come next.

"Tell me sweetie" Uh oh here it comes "How could you get an 'F' in English you speak it don't you?" He practically yelled at me.

"Well it's not my fault that woman is out to get me!" I told him not want to go through this after a long day at school.

"Are you sure? Because from what she told me you always fall asleep in her class so much."

"That is not true!"

"I KNEW it it's the ADHD! I knew we should've put you on the medication maybe it'll help you stay focus"

"For the last time I DON'T HAVE ADHD!"

"Well your grades says otherwise young lady, the point is do you want people to treat you like an idiot for the rest of your life?"

"I am NOT an idiot!"

"You know what I'm going to go check to see if I can get a prescription for ADHD because it's clear that you can't focus on anything." He said as he left the living room.

That was it I couldn't take it anymore I just couldn't stand being there around him so I just walked back out the door and got on my bike and headed to the public library.

_(Present time)_

Which pretty much brings us to where we started; once I had mounted my bike I came into the library and headed straight towards the fiction section. I looking at all of the books they had here, but the one I'm holding right now was the one that caught my attention.

To be honest it was almost like it was calling to me, like it had wanted me to pick it up or something. So once I did that and opened the book up next thing I knew I was covered in light and that a new adventure was just beyond the horizon.

A/N: Well here is chapter 1 of CoA member Silver fire Wolf. Speaking of which sorry for taking so long to write this and I hope I was able to meet the standards of your characters.

I'll try to work on the other chapters of this story along with my own as well, but anyway I hope you guys have enjoyed this. I hope it'll inspire some of the other members to write their stories as well, come on guys I know we all have lives outside of Fanfiction but let's at least try and keep things alive on here.

Well anyway just read and review and I will see all of you guys later.


End file.
